Sticky Note Girl
by Charlotta Malfoy
Summary: "Ayah yakin kau akan mendapatkan pangeranmu sendiri suatu saat nanti,"/ Sakura si gadis notes yang cupu namun lugu. Sebuah insiden tak terduga melibatkanya dengan seorang cowok tampan kaya raya. Akankah Sakura berhasil menemukan pangerannya?/gak pandai buat summary. keep this fic or delete it? Rnr please :D


**Naruto **** Masashi Kisihimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Main Chara : Sakura.H, Sasuke.U**

**Genre : Drama/Romace**

**Warning(s) : Gaje, Typos, Plot dan alur kecepatan dan maksa dll**

**.**

**.**

**Sticky Note Girl **** Park Min Hwa**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Sticky Note Girl**

"Permisi! Permisi!"

Tokyo, kota sibuk di Jepang nampak seperti biasanya. Orang-orang yang bekerja di kantor-kantor besar berlalu lalang bagai semut mengerumuni gula. Tak terkecuali si gadis rambut pink mencolok yang sibuk berlarian bak orang kesetanan dengan 2 kantong berisi coffee teman kerjanya yang terngenggam erat dikedua tangan mungilnya. Mulut mungil milik gadis itu tak henti-henti berseru keras, meminta maaf dan minta permisi sat tubuh kecilnya menyerobot diantara banyaknya orang yang tak ragu-ragu menjepitnya dengan brutal. Seolah tak bakal ada habisnya kesialan yang ia alami, ia harus kembali berdesakan dengan orang-orang saat masuk kelift menuju lantai dimana teman-temannya serta dirinya bekerja. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang berbalut sepatu higheels berwarna hitam, ia pun masuk ke lift.

"Hati-hati dengan coffee-ku Nona!" gadis itu berseru berang. Mempererat genggamannya pada kedua kantong kertasnya. Sesekali berusaha agar tetap berdiri, menjaga badannya yang sempat limbung kehilangan keseimbangan.

Ting!

Bel lift berdering nyaring, menyelamatkannya dari situasi mengerikan yang membuat ia sempat berpikir kalau dirinya adalah tikus kumal nan mungil yang terhimpit diantara gajah-gajah berbadan besar namun berotak secuil.

**Sakura POV**

Hai, bolehkah aku memperkenalkan diriku? Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura lebih lengkapnya. Nama yang indah? Ya, aku tahu itu. Namun jangan berpikir namaku itu seindah orangnya. Penampilanku bisa dipilang sangaaaaat Cupu—dengan kacamata bulat tebal berwarna cokelat tua yang melapisi sepasang emerald teduh milikku, rambut pink mencolok yang bisa dibilang aneh yang selalu kusanggul tak begitu rapi keatas—sedikit berantakan dan tubuh mungil yang selalu dibungkus seragam kantor yang agak kuno. Dengan penampilan seperti itu, menjadikan diriku menjadi seorang yang cenderung kurang percaya diri. Aku selalu bersedia membantu rekan kerjaku yang terbilang malas untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka, membelikan makan siang dan lainnya. Hampir separuh hidupku selalu aku habiskan dengan bekerja keras maka setiap orang yang meminta bantuan pasti akan kupenuhi. Seringkali mereka menempelkan note-note kecil berwarna-warni berisi hal yang harus kukerjakan untuk mereka ketubuhku. Unik bukan? Ya. Itulah diriku si Gadis Notes. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sikap tak percaya diriku ini sudah tertanam dalm diriku sejak masih kecil.

_**Flashback **_

_Sejak kecil aku selalu tak punya teman. Aku kurang percaya diri dan lebih sering menyudut dari keramaian. Hanya kakak perempuan, ibuku, ayahku dan buku-buku dongenglah yang menjadi temanku bermain. _

_Kakakku, Haruno Karin adalah seorang gadis cantik yang setahun lebih tua dariku. Ia adalah kakak yang sedikit menyebalkan namun baik hati. Hanya dia yang biasanya menemaniku bermain. Ibuku, Tsunade. Seorang wanita yang kukagumi karena kecantikannya yang menurutku tak pernah kurang dimakan umur, istilah umumnya—awet muda. Dia sosok ibu yang kuyakin sangat ideal. Suka mengomel namun berhati mulia. Dan terakhir, Ayahku. Haruno Jiraiya. Ia sosok pria yang humoris, ramah, baik hati dan sayang pada sore, ayah selalu mengajakku ke danau kecil didekat rumah kami. Lalu duduk dibawah pohon apel yang rindang dan membacakan cerita dongeng untuk mengiburku._

"_Nah! Saku-chan! Kali ini Saku-chan mau dibacakan cerita yang mana?" Ayah bertanya ramah dengan dua buku dimasing-masing genggaman tangannya. Buku dongeng bercetakkan `Cinderella Story' dan `Snow White And Seven Dwarfs'. Telunjuk kecilku menunjuk buku begambar seorang wanita cantikbergaunputih yang berdansa dengan seorang pangeran tampan._

"_Cinderella?"_

"_Hu'um!" aku mengangguk girang dan tersenyum lebar. Dan ayahku pun mulai membacakan cerita favoritku itu dengan gaya khasnya. Membuatku tertawa. Kenapa aku memilih Cinderella? Seperti layaknya impian seorang gadis kecil umumnya, aku selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang putri cantik seperti Cinderella. Ketika aku menceritakan impianku pada ayah ia hanya berkata,_

"_Semua orang punya impian dan cita-cita. Percayalah Sakura...suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan pangeranmu sendiri. Yang mencintaimu apadanya. Menerima kelebihanmu dan mengisi kekuranganmu. Hanya perlu waktu sampai kau menemukan pangeranmu itu," Ayahku berkata bijak sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengecup ringan pucuk kepala pinkku._

_Ayahku orang yang sangat baik bukan? Seperti yang orang bilang, orang yang baik hati cepat dipanggil Tuhan. Ayahku meninggal karena serangan jantung saat umurku baru menginjak 6 tahun. Sehari setelah ia membacakan dongeng Cinderella itu dan mengatakan kata bijaknya yang sangat berarti._

_**End of Flashback**_

Mengerjapkan mataku untuk mengusir kenangan masa lalu yang kembali berkebat. Kaki-kaki mungil namun termasuk jenjang milikku melangkah tergesa-gesa menuju ruang kerja diriku serta rekan-rekanku. Kudorong dengan agak kasar pintu kayu coklat yang mengkilap dihadapanku, bunyi derit khas pintu kayu membuka menyapa indera pendengaran. Pemandangan ruang kantor yang cukup luas dan berantakan terpampang jelas. Sekat-sekat kayu yang membatasi meja kerja setiap karyawan dan belasan rekan kerjaku yang bekerja serius, serta seru-seruan mereka. Inilah suasana ruang kerjaku. Ramai seperti pasar ikan.

"Hai, tenten! Ini vanila lattemu!" seruku riang sambil menyerahkan segelas minuman dingin pada gadis berwajah oriental yang sedang membaca proposal kerja.

"Ya, trims Saku!" ia mengalihkan perhatiannya padaku sejenak untuk mengucapkan kata-kata tadi dengan senyum kecil sampai kemudian berbalik kembali.

Maka kulanjutkan membagi-bagi coffee pesanan orang lainnya. Setelah semuanya habis terbagi, aku kembali mendudukkan bokongku di kursi kerja—kembali berkutat didepan sebuah komputer cembung.

**=OoOoOoOoOoO=**

"Aku pulang dulu Sakura!"

"Ah ya! Hati-hati dijalan Matsuri!"

"Aku duluan ya!"

"Ya! Hati-hati dijalan!"

Aku hanya membalas seruan pamit mereka yang beranjak pulang ke rumah masing-masing—kedua mataku masih fokus kelayar komputer, serius bekerja.

**Ctik! Ctik! Ctik!**

Satu-persatu lampu diruangan mulai padam. Kecuali lampu diatas sekat ruang kerja tempatku. Aku mulai merenggangkan badanku yang mulai menegang lelah.

"Konan-san! Ayo pul—" kata-kataku terputus. Kutolehkan kepalaku kesegala arah, hanya memandang kecewa setiap sudut ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Hahhhh...lagi-lagi aku menjadi orang terakhir yang pulang kerja," desahku kecewa dan mulai mengepak barang-barangku—bersiap untuk pulang.

Setelah membereskan meja kerja dan memasukkan barang-barangku kedalam tas kecilku, aku mematikan laptop dan berdiri—keluar ruangan.

**End Of Sakura POV**

**Drrrt Drrrt Drrrt**

Getaran yang berasal dari dalam tas tangannya menghentikan langkah Sakura yang berjalan santai menuju lift. Merogoh benda berbentuk persegi berwarna merah marun dari tasnya, Sakura mengangkat telfonnya—kembali melangkah menuju lift.

"Ya? _Moshi-moshi_ Kiba-_kun_?" Sakura menyapa riang. Jari telunjuknya memencet tombol 1 dan lift pun terasa bergerak turun kelantai dasar.

"Sakura! Dimana kau sekarang?" suara berat dan maskulin terdengar dari telefon. Menggoreskan segurat garis lengkung bernama senyum dibibir pink Sakura.

"Ano, itu...aku masih ada di Kant—"

"Nah! Sudah kuduga! Kau memang hanya menomorsatukan pekerjaanmu dibanding diriku. Lihat! Kau bahkan lupa janjimu untuk makan malam denganku," lelaki itu memotong ucapan Sakura dengan kasar. Suaranya terdengar meninggi dan terkesan bernada marah dan jengkel. Dalam sekejap, senyum diwajah Sakura menghilang.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Yukimura-kun...aku lupa! Aku benar-benar lupa akan janji itu...gomen ne gomen..." Sakura berujar pelan, nada penyesalan nampak kentara dalam setiap kosakata yang terucap dar bibir mungil tipisnya.

"Tsk!" terdengar decakan sebal dari seberang telefon.

"Terserah apa katamu Sakura, kalau begitu **Selamat tinggal!**" lelaki yang dipanggil Kiba itu berkata ketus dengan menekankan kata Selamat tinggal lalu menutup telefonnya, tak membolehkan Sakura berbicara sepatah katapun.

**Ting!**

Sakura melangkah lemas keluar lift dan mengganti ekspresi mukanya dengan ekspresi murung. Kaki-kakinya menuntunnya keluar kantor. Diluar, orang-orang berjalan riang. Muda-mudi seumuran dirinya berjalan santai sambil bergandengan tangan dengan pasangannya masing-masing. Sakura hanya memandang iri pada mereka. Seharusnya hari ini ia bersenang-senang dengan pacarnya, menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua dengan makan malam romantis disebuah restoran tempat mereka janjian. Namun karena kebiasaan gila kerjanya yang sudah mendarah daging—ia malah merusaknya dan menyihirnya menjadi pemutusan secara tak langsung hubungannya dengan Kiba—kekasihnya.

"Woah! Salju!"

Sakura mendongak dan menjulurkan tangannya. Gumpalan lembut berwarna putih jatuh perlahan dari langit—salju.

"Aku berharap keajaiban datang padaku," ia bergumam pelan dengan nada berharap. Emeraldnya bersinar redup.

"Hey kau!" sebuah suara lembut mengagetkannya. Matanya menangkap sosok wanita cantik yang mirip dirinya disebuah papan iklan dekat toko kosmetik. Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan wanita itu mengangguk cepat sambil menggoyang-menggoyangkan tanggannya dalam simbol memanggil Sakura untuk segera menghampirinya.

"Kau menginginkan keajaiban bukan?" wanita itu bertanya riang saat Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Sakura mengangguk kaku dengan raut bingung.

"Kalau begitu, ini! Ambillah!" wanita itu berkata seraya menyerahkan sebuah majalah travel padanya, Sakura mengambilnya dan membalik-baliknya dengan heran.

"Buka Halaman 43," Sakura mematuhinya dan membuka halaman tersebut. Sebuah foto kapal pesiar mewah terpampang didepannya. Wanita mirip dirinya kembali melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Aku tahu kalau kau dan pacarmu sedang dalam suasana memanas. Ajaklah dia untuk berlibur denganmu disana. Aku yakin kau dan dia akan berbalikan lagi dan dapat bersenang-senang bersama disana," wanita itu berkata lembut sambil mengedipkan matanya dan tersenyum menggoda. Sakura masih diam dan mengamati foto kapal itu dengan seksama.

"Te—" ia baru saja ingin mengucapkan terima kasih saat wanita yang seharusnya masih ada dihadapannya sudah lenyap dan berganti menjadi gambar perempuan berpakaian natal. Menolehkan kepalanya bingung, dirinya kembali dikejutkan saat melihat salju yang seharusnya turun dari langit dan bertebaran dijalan sudah tidak ada.

"Oh kami-sama! Apakah aku berkhayal lagi?" sakura membatin dengan memandang horror majalah ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N**

**Holla eperybadeh/?! Park Min Hwa is here! Saya tau saya ini plin-plan sangat karena tau-tau udah dateng bwa fic baru lagi sementara fic laen masih belum kelar. Yang penting saya hanya ingin menanyakan pendapat anda para reader yang baik hatinya apakah fic ini perlu saya lanjut apa kagak. Kalau lanjut, mungkin fic ini bakal agak lama updatenya karena saya juga lagi fokus-fokusnya ke sekolah :D #gaknanyawoy!**

**Oh iya! Maap karena chap 1 ini pendek banget, ini kayak semacam prolog/? #ngok terus saya juga masih bingung mau masang pair apa untuk fic ini. Maunya sih SasoSaku. What do u think? _ **

**So...Keep this or Delete it? I'm wait for your review all! No need Flame kasar/? Yang saya butuhkan hanya Flame berguna dan concrit serta pendapat anda-anda sekalian yang sudah bersedia membaca fic saya yang apa adanya ini ._.V**


End file.
